The Guardian
by AN Narra
Summary: Sakura Haruno pindah ke sebuah Kota bernama Konoha. Sebuah Kota yang banyak menyimpan misteri. Chapter 1: Begin: New Guardian. The Guardian, orang yang berpatner dengan para pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka untuk melindungi warga kota. "Sasuke! Naruto! Mulai sekarang kalian harus ada disampingku! Kemanapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun! Yah, apa boleh buat. (On Hiatus)
1. Begin: New Guardian

The Guardian

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Main Character : Team 7

Genre : Adventure & Friendship

Chapter 1

Begin : New Guardian

.

.

.

Hal baru, terkadang setiap orang memiliki ketakutan untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Bagaikan mendapat peta buta suatu wilayah, mereka akan mengeluh tentang bagaimana cara menemukan jalan. Lebih suka membayangkan rintangannya daripada mencoba hingga terlena pada zona nyamannya.

Lingkungan baru.

Beberapa manusia mencemaskannya karena pada fase ini mereka akan dihadapkan pada situasi dan kondisi berbeda. Suasana yang mungkin disukai atau tidak disukainya.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya akan tinggal di kota ini!" Keluhan itu menggema di ruang makan dan dibalas gelengan tidak percaya dari dua orang tua di depannya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dia jadi warga kota ini. Sebuah kota yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah terbersit untuk ditinggali. Gadis bersurai pink itu menekuk wajahnya, wajah cantik itu terlihat sinis dengan mata hijau emerald menusuk. Dia bersungut kesal tapi akhirnya memilih bergabung dengan dua orang tuanya di meja makan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Si gadis akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Aku tahu Sakura, tapi ini adalah pilihan terbaik dan penting untuk meningkatkan karir Ayah."

"Dengan tinggal di kota berbahaya ini? Ayolah, semua orang sudah tahu reputasi Konoha. Ini kota tidak aman, memangnya ayah dan ibu tidak khawatir jika aku tiba-tiba diculik." Mebuki dan Kizashi, ibu dan ayah dari gadis bernama Sakura tercengang. Ya, mereka tahu! Konoha punya reputasi buruk di negaranya, lima tahun belakangan, kota ini sering terjadi penculikan dan sampai sekarang tidak ditemukan korbannya. Pemerintah pusat telah melakukan investigasi namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tapi, pemerintah pusat juga telah menambah jumlah Polisi di sini Sakura, dulu tempat ini adalah tujuan pariwisata terbaik, loh! Kau harus bangga bisa tinggal disini sekarang," ucap Kizashi coba menghibur. Sejujurnya orang tua dari gadis cantik ini juga cemas tapi mereka coba meyakinkan diri mereka akan baik-baik saja, terlebih Sakura yang jago karate. Pemerintah telah meyakinkan masyarakat untuk bisa mendiami Konoha secara aman seperti dahulu.

Beberapa tahun lalu tepatnya sebelum terjadi tragedi diculiknya wali kota, Konoha dikenal sebagai salah satu kota tertua yang menyimpan banyak sejarah leluhur. Kota cantik dan eksotis yang menyimpan banyak nilai historis. Tempat destinasi pariwisata tersohor dan jadi ikon di distrik wilayah mereka. Sayangnya, segala predikat positif itu kini tercoreng oleh orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Publik tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di Konoha, termasuk keluarga Kizashi yang dulunya tinggal di Tokyo. Mereka hanya tahu tingkat kriminalitas meningkat dan banyak orang hilang di kota yang mereka tinggali sekarang.

"Kita juga bisa hidup lebih layak di sini," tambah Mebuki dengan nada lirih. Alasan finansial jadi alasan kuat lain untuk mereka pindah.

Sakura terdiam setelahnya, tidak juga berniat memperpanjang pembicaraan. Gadis dengan ciri khas rambut bubble gum itu sudah kalah argument jika bicara finansial. Sakura paham itu, mereka bukanlah keluarga dengan uang melimpah meskipun mereka tidak hidup kekurangan. Dirinya tidak menutup mata jika biaya hidup di tempat dahulu sangat mahal dan membuat mereka tidak bisa menabung untuk pendidikan Sakura di tingkat lanjut.

"Aku berangkat."

Gadis ini kemudian beranjak dari meja makan setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Melangkah pergi setelah memberi salam pada orang taunya. Bagaimanapun wajah cantik itu menutupi ketiduksakaanya, Mebuki dan Kizashi bisa menangkap suasana hati Sakura yang buruk. Mereka mendesah pasrah sembari berharap putrinya berubah fikiran.

Sepanjang jalan menuju halte, gadis ini terus menunjukkan wajah masam. Meskipun begitu, hal ini tidak sama sekali mengurangi kecantikannya. Beberapa orang bahkan diam-diam memandanginya terus, terutama para kaum adam. Berwajah cantik dengan surai pink panjang dan di dukung postur tubuh bagus walau …..ehhmmm…berdada agak rata. Sakura tetaplah mempesona dimanapun walau sekarang cuma memakai blazer hitam dan rok kotak-kotak pendek seragam sekolahnya.

Jalanan di Kota Konoha tidak sepadat yang Sakura pikirkan, dia tidak banyak menemui orang. Ternyata lama-lama menyenangkan juga, berjalan di kota yang kanan-kirinya terdapat bangunan tua terawat dan unik. Pohon-pohon yang berjejer sepanjang jalan sangat menyejukkan kulit wajahnya. Di tengah ke-suraman hati karena pindah ke Konoha, dia mulai menikmati suasana kota indah ini. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, tapi ehmmmmm, perhatian. Bukan narsis, tapi Sakura sangat sadar dia ditatapi dengan kekaguman oleh orang-orang. Sebenarnya dia sudah biasa jadi pusat perhatian di sekolahnya tapi di sini rasanya beda. Entah apa itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika ada orang lain yang sama-sama naik bus, dilihat dari seragamnya dia tampak dari sekolah yang sama. Pemuda itu langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah dan hal itu sangat dinikmati Sakura.

Hiburan sedikit boleh-kan? Dan kesan pertamanya pergi ke sekolah juga tidak buruk. Tidak seperti yang ada dibayangannya, Konoha jauh dari kata mencekam seperti yang dilaporkan di televisi. Orang-orang juga tampak tenang dan murid sekolah yang berangkat bersamanya juga bisa bercengkrama. Sejauh ini tidak ada hal aneh yang Sakura temukan, semua tampak normal termasuk tempat dia bersekolah.

Cuma satu hal yang membuat Sakura heran, begitu masuk pertama sebagai murid baru dia dibuat terkejut oleh jumlah laki-laki dikelasnya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, Sakura menghitung dalam hati.

" _Cuma ada empat?"_ Akhirnya gadis cantik ini baru sadar, dia tidak banyak bertemu murid laki-laki di sepanjang jalan.

Seperti kebiasaan umunya, Sakura diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru oleh wali kelas XI-A yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi. Wajahnya tampan untuk di usianya yang matang.

"Perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya."

"Haruno-san, kau bisa duduk dengan nona Hyuuga. Hyuuga-san angkat tangan anda," perintah Kakashi yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru kehitaman mengangkat tangannya. Seorang gadis cantik bermanik lavender, terlihat baik dimata Sakura. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini dan berjalan dengan normal seperti seharusnya.

Apakah benar?

Dari sini…. Justru semua akan di mulai.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

Bulan tampak mengintip dari balik awan. Bersama jutaan bintang yang bertabur, langit Konoha tampak sangat indah sekaligus membawa suasana tenang bagi yang melihat. Angin tidak terlalu dingin bagi kedua gadis yang tengah bersantai di depan sebuah resto. Dihadapan mereka terlihat piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Tampaknya dua gadis cantik ini baru selesai makan.

"Arghhhhh, aku sudah kenyang dan puas jalan-jalannya. Terimakasih Hinata! Kau mau menemaniku." Beda dengan satu bulan yang lalu, kini Sakura sudah jadi dirinya kembali. Sakura yang ceria, optimis, kuat dan sedikit narsis soal urusan _fans boy_ karena hampir semua pria di sekolah mengagumi dirinya. Cuma satu yang kurang, sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan objek cuci mata yang mampu memberinya pandangan segar. Ya, lelaki tampan!

Eits! Bukan berarti dia selalu suka cowok-cowok tampan, dia cuma suka cuci mata saja. Hiburan yang sifatnya iseng, dilihat, dinikmati lalu dilupakan. Maaf saja, Sakura bukan tipe yang akan sengaja mengejar-ngejar untuk di ajak kenalan atau sebagainya.

"Uhm, sama-sama, Sakura-chan." Jawab gadis bersurai indigo di depan Sakura seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada dua boneka yang diketahui Sakura selalu dibawa kemanapun termaksud saat di sekolah. Dua buah boneka yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil, tapi sangat pas untuk dipeluk. Boneka aneh dan jujur membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sekilas memang terlihat lucu, tapi jika terlalu lama dipandangi boneka itu seperti hidup. Kadang Sakura bisa takut melihatnya.

Emerald dari Sakura sesaat menatap dua boneka yang jika diperhatikan lebih detail berbentuk manusia atau lebih tepatnya boneka laki-laki. Khas boneka hiasan yang seharusnya dipajang di atas meja belajar, wajahnya bulat, matanya besar, tubuhnya membal, dan terkadang membuat Sakura gemas untuk mencubitinya. Boneka milik Hinata ada dua, satu berwajah ceria dengan tanda segitiga keunguan di pipinya dan satu tidak begitu terlihat wajahnya.

"Kau harus rekomendasikan tempat terbaik di sini!" Tuntut Sakura pada sahabat barunya.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis ini terlalu baik dimata Sakura. Tutur katanya lemah lembut, cantik dan selalu pengertian, dia jadi teman yang baik untuk Sakura yang kadang bersifat tempramen. Terlepas gadis Hyuuga ini agak aneh karena membawa boneka kemana-mana tapi Sakura bisa terima itu dengan baik.

"Uhm!" Dia mengangguk. Poninya bergoyang saat wajah cantiknya tampak berseri jadi pemandu Sakura. Astaga! Detik ini juga Sakura langsung merasa minder dekat dengan Hinata. Andai setiap lelaki mau memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga satu menit saja maka gadis ini akan langsung dicintai. Pembawaan lemah lembut, tubuhnya juga lebih proporsional dari Sakura, dan _inner beauty_ terpancar kuat dari wajahnya jadi penyempurna sebagai gadis idaman.

"Ehmmm, Hinata boleh aku bertanya? Ini agak sedikit privasi, sih! Tapi kalau kau tidak berkenan menjawab tidak apa-apa." Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya buru-buru. Jari telunjuknya mengaruk pipi mulusnya karena malu, takut Hinata tersinggung.

Gadis yang memakai dress putih selutut itu langsung merespon. "Apa? Kalau aku bisa menjawab akan kujawab."

Sedetik Sakura menimbang dengan melihat wajah Hinata, tidak tampak ada penolakan.

"Engghhh, sebenarnya aku penasaran," jawab Sakura lantang.

"Penasaran?"

"Itu, kenapa kau selalu membawa boneka itu." Jari telunjuk Sakura langsung menunjuk dua boneka yang masih dalam pelukan Hinata. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang mudah penasaran dan dia akan akan selalu coba cari tahu jawabannya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu. Putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno itu pernah coba bertanya pada teman sekelas dan mereka tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Iris lavender Hinata mengerjab beberapa kali. Kemudian terdengar tawa kecil dari sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Kau pasti menganggapku aneh? Sudah besar masih bawa-bawa boneka. Mau bagaimana lagi, hatiku merasa senang jika ada Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun. Lihat, mereka menggemaskan bukan?" Dua boneka itu kemudian dilepas pelukannya, kemudian dipegang dengan tangan kanan dan kiri oleh Hinata. Tubuh membal boneka ditekan-tekan dengan gemas oleh Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura kaku. Salah besar dugaannya, dia pikir Hinata memiliki kenangan khusus terhadap dua boneka tersebut. Seperti kenangan dari mantan pacar mungkin? Lihat! Boneka saja punya nama.

"Ini namanya Shino dan ini Kiba. Mereka sahabatku juga dikala susah dan senang." Hinata satu persatu mengenalkan bonekanya layaknya benda hidup.

Oke! Sekarang Hinata terlihat freak di usianya yang sebaya dengan Sakura. Kalau yang dibawanya bedak kemana-mana, itu baru normal menurut Sakura.

"Sahabat, ya? Aku juga punya sahabat! Ini sahabatku!" Sakura langsung mengambil sisir warna biru yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun.

Hinata sweatdrop dan dia berani bertaruh dalam tas warna merah jambu Sakura ada benda lain selain sisir. Bedak, lip gloss, maskara, mungkin?

" _Tampaknya tampil selalu cantik itu merepotkan."_ Pikir Hinata.

"Sekarang, mungkin kau yang menganggapku aneh? Bukan begitu?"

Hinata tertawa lepas, menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang jarang. Sakura tahu saja pikiran nistanya. Sudah lama Hinata tidak merasa senormal ini, pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman sebayanya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia bisa sesantai ini, bercanda tanpa memikirkan banyak hal. Mereka berdua akhirnya banyak mengobrol yang kebanyakan hal sepele.

"Hinata aku mau ke toilet," ucap Sakura setelah merasa ingin buang air kecil.

"Mau kutemani?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sepenakut itu Hinata." Gadis bersurai pink meyakinkan sahabat barunya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu di sini."

Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga sendirian. Suasana di sekitar mereka sudah agak sepi karena kebanyakan pengunjung telah beranjak menuju pusat kota karena di sana sedang diadakan festival musik tahunan. Hinata mengetuk-ngetukan jari tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri menopang dagu. Dibiarkan dua boneka miliknya ada di meja.

Hinata menatap kosong meja-meja bulat di sekitar mereka sampai iris levendernya teralih fokusnya saat tiba-tiba salah satu kepala boneka miliknya menggeleng. Untung tidak ada yang melihat pemandangan horror ini kecuali Hinata. Jika ada Sakura, pasti gadis ini sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

"Apa?" Respon Hinata tanpa rasa takut.

.

.

.

Sakura mencuci cepat kedua tangannya di wastafel. Iris emeraldnya menunduk tanpa berani memandang cermin. Mulanya semua normal sampai perasaannya mendadak cemas saat memasuki toilet yang sunyi. Cuma perasaannya saja atau dia terlalu paranoid, Sakura merasa terawasi sejak pergi ke toilet. Ketakutannya diperburuk oleh heningnya suasana. Cepat-cepat Sakura membersihkan tangan kemudian mengeringkan dengan tisu.

Dia keluar dengan wajah ketakutan sampai menabrak pelayan yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"Maaf." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk minta maaf dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat ke dinding kaca yang langsung mengarah ke luar. Di sana tampak sosok kecil seperti sedang mengintip, yang jelas itu bukan manusia karena terlalu kecil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pelayan wanita khawatir setelah melihat wajah pucat pengunjungnya. Emerald indah itu mengedip-ngedip. Dilihatnya jendela lagi namun sosok pengintip sudah menghilang.

Apa itu tadi? Sakura tidak begitu jelas melihatnya.

"Tidak-tidak." Lain di mulut lain di hati. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa dingin karena terlalu takut dan detak jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak teratur. Punggungnya bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin. Tunggal dari keluarga Haruno kemudian berjalan cepat untuk menemui Hinata. Langkah kakinya kemudian lebih cepat lagi untuk mencapai sahabat barunya yang masih santai dengan menyangga dagu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tentu Hinata heran melihat wajah gadis pindahan Tokyo memucat dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya bohong, takut jika bercerita sebenarnya juga akan menakuti Hinata.

"Mau pulang?"

"Hmmm." Mengangguk cepat atas tawaran Hinata. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan hal tidak enak di sekitar mereka. Lagi-lagi merasa terawasi oleh seseorang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita membayar."

Setelah membayar makanan, Hinata dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, keduanya sepakat tidak melihat festival karena lelah setelah jalan-jalan seharian. Tidak bagusnya bagi Sakura adalah saat dia dan Hinata berpisah karena letak rumah yang berlawanan arah.

 _Hell!_

Sakura harus meratapi nasibnya karena harus berjalan di tengah kesunyian. Jalan menuju rumahnya semakin sepi dan pohon-pohon di tepi jalan berubah menakutkan bagi Sakura. Iris Emerald miliknya bahkan tidak berani memandangi lekat rerimbunan pohon di sisi kiri dan kanan. Fantasi liarnya mulai membuatnya jatuh dalam ketakutan tanpa dasar. Dipandanginya jam tangan yang baru menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Astaga baru jam 8! Kenapa sepi sekali? Padahal ini malam Minggu!

Sial, kenapa jalanan ini rasanya panjang sekali, biasanya dua puluh menit terasa sangat singkat jika telah turun dari bus.

"Oke, Sakura! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Sebentar lagi akan sampai rumah." Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri, dipeluknya dua lengan dengan saling melingkarkan tangan.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Suara gemerisik menghentikan langkah gadis berjaket coklat itu. Suara itu datangnya dari atas pohon, tepatnya diantara dahan pohon yang lebat.

"Apa lagi itu?" Gumamnya pelan. Buliran keringat jatuh di antara pelipisnya. Takut, itu pasti mengingat suasana sangat sepi. Air liur Sakura tiba-tiba terteguk pelan saat tidak sengaja iris emeraldnya justru menemukan objek di luar dugaannya. Dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak sebuah boneka di pinggir trotoar. Boneka itu diletakkan seperti dalam posisi terduduk menghadap jalan.

Kaki jenjang Sakura mendadak membeku di tempat. Pastinya ini bukan lelucon bukan? Dia berani sumpah jika sepertinya boneka inilah yang dia lihat selepas keluar dari toilet. Bentuk kepalanya yang tidak biasa samar-samar melintas dalam memori, pirang dan mencuat.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah karena ketakutan. Jelas ini sangat tidak lucu baginya! Siapa pula yang menaruh boneka semacam ini dipinggir jalan? Terbesit harapan jika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan mengatakan ini semua hanya lelucon _variety show._ Sungguh Sakura tidak akan marah jika dia hanya dikerjai.

Srak! Srak!

Suara itu kembali muncul dan detik berikutnya suasana berubah horror bagi Sakura.

Bonekanya menoleh! Jelas sekali kepala boneka tadi menghadap jalan kemudian berpaling kepada Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Spontan jeritan itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berbalik arah kemudian berlari menjauhi boneka yang masih menghadap padanya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat berbalik lari sempat melihat ada boneka lain yang melompat dari pohon. Sakura berlari tanpa berani melihat ke belakang, otaknya macet sampai dia tidak tahu kemana arah larinya.

Boneka setan! Dia melihat boneka setan! Kalau boneka normal tidak mungkin bisa menoleh apalagi melompat, bukan?

Sekarang Sakura bisa merasakan ketakutan sang tokoh dalam film horror bila dihantui boneka. Bentuk boleh lucu tapi kalau sudah begini, mana mau dia mendekat. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu boneka setan atau semacamnya. Jika selama ini sang _pinkish_ bisa tertawa saat melihat film horror maka saat ini keadaanya berbanding terbalik. Pikirannya sudah tidak rasional sekarang.

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Lari, cuma hal itu dalam pikiran Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan arah langkahnya sehingga tidak tahu kemana dia bergerak. Rasa takut itu lebih besar! Takut bila tiba-tiba sang boneka ada dihadapannya atau lebih buruk lagi telah menempel padanya dari tadi.

"Tolong! Aku-."

Jeritan Sakura justru tertahan pada tiga orang yang ditemuinya. Menggunakan tangan kanan, dia menutup mulutnya sendiri saat melihat seorang pria berjas hitam tengah dicengkram lehernya oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar. Pria berjas tampak sekarat sementara dua pria dihadapannya justru tertawa-tawa. Jelas dua pria ini bukan orang baik, mereka preman.

Sebuah kesalahan lain rupanya. Sama saja keluar dari kadang buaya lalu masuk ke kandang macan. Kesialan Sakura tampaknya bertambah ketika salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadiran si gadis merah jambu. Pria berkaus hitam dengan rambut jabrik itu kemudian menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Hei, cantik? Mau bergabung?"

Grep!

Sakura begitu terkejut dengan gerakan si preman yang begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu lehernya sudah tercengkram kuat. Bagaimana bisa? Jarak Sakura dan preman tadinya sekitar 10 meter.

"Ugh! Ap-apa maumu!"

Bugh!

Sebuah tinjuan maut kemudian meluncur dari tangan kanan Sakura ke wajah preman yang mencengkramnya. Alih-alih tersungkur atau melepaskan Sakura, pria itu hanya tersenyum jahat seusai merasakan tinju maut si gadis.

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_ Batin Sakura bertanya dengan panik pasalnya baru kali ini tinjuannya tidak mempan. Biasanya orang yang ditinjunya kuat minimal langsung bengkak.

"Ck! Bodoh!" Orang itu mengumpat kesal.

"Jika kau mau ambil uangku ambil saja!" Sakura menunjukkan tas miliknya. Alih-alih diambil tas itu justru dibuang oleh si preman. Dia jadi bingung sebenarnya apa maunya preman ini. Pria hitam jabrik menggeram aneh saat tiba-tiba tangan yang digunakan untuk mencengkram leher Sakura muncul cahaya kehitaman.

Pemiliki iris emerald itu langsung terpaku. Tubuhnya perlahan melemas, seperti tiada daya. Entah apa itu, perlahan memori-memori indah Sakura seperti terhapus. Layaknya ditumpahkan cat hitam, jiwanya seperti akan menghilang.

"To-long!" Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa. Dia tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi padanya tapi dia sadar jika semakin lama jiwanya terasa kosong. Satu hal aneh lain yang ditemuinya hari ini.

Pletak!

Pletak!

Beberapa kerikil entah darimana melayang pada preman yang mencengkram Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian se-tolol itu, daripada mengambil jiwa manusia yang tidak seberapa bukankah lebih baik kau memburu satu dari kami?" Suara lantang itu memberi harapan bagi Sakura. Penolong, akhirnya ada juga yang akan menolongnya. Benar saja, pria itu langsung berpaling.

"Ex-Guardian," Ucap sang preman begitu mendapati sebuah boneka kecil tengah membawa kerikil. Sakura langsung dilepas secara kasar seolah memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Hal sama juga dilakukan preman lain, menghempaskan korbannya sembarangan setelah melihat kedatangan boneka kecil.

Boneka berambut pirang bermata besar warna safir. Boneka yang diteriaki Sakura sebagai boneka setan kini justru menolongnya. Sakura hanya bisa duduk dan merosot ketakutan. Dia bingung dan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Akan kudapatkan kau, Ex-Guardian!" Ucap salah satu preman.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Boneka jabrik kemudian melemparkan sisa kerikil kemudian melompat ke pagar tinggi. Jadilah dua preman itu akhirnya mengejar sang boneka.

Dhuar!

Tembok itu hancur ketika ditinju salah satu preman. Boneka itu melompat lagi sehingga lolos. Sakura begitu terpaku, dua orang preman itu tampak sangat ingin menghancurkan sang boneka. Di sisi lain Sakura bersyukur boneka penolongnya baik-baik saja.

Puk!

"Ini hanya pengalihan sementara, kami selamatkan kau dan sekarang giliranmu selamatkan kami." Lagi-lagi Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan boneka lain. Sebuah boneka melompat dari sebuah dahan kemudian tepat mendarat dihadapannya. Boneka ini berbeda dari yang tadi, boneka dihadapannya memiliki kepala dengan rambut aksen ekor bebek warna hitam.

"Kau bisa bicara?" Sakura merutuki dirinya karena justru kalimat itu yang keluar.

"Memangnya kau bicara dengan siapa? Gadis bodoh."

Empat siku dahi Sakura mengkerut karena jengkel. Apa-apaan boneka ini! Mulutnya tajam sekali, seharusnya wajar dia bertanya mengingat baru bertemu boneka bisa bicara.

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu," Bentak Sakura tidak terima.

"Teriakanmu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, nona. Kembali ke topik, temanku sekarang dalam masalah karena menyelamatkanmu dan sekarang kau harus menyelamatkannya," Ucap sang boneka penuh nada otoriter.

"Menyelamatkannya? Ta-tapi kau lihat sendiri preman itu begitu kuat mana mungkin bisa menang," Kata Sakura ragu.

"Memang, mau sampai tahun depan kau pukuli mereka tidak akan pernah tumbang tapi, kau bisa menang bila mau jadi partner kami," kata sang boneka serius. Sungguh boneka satu ini tidak ada ramah-ramahnya.

"Partner?" Tanya Sakura untuk memperjelas.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Teme! Kau sudah melakukannya apa belum?" Teriak boneka lain yang tengah dikejar-kejar preman. Sakura dan sang boneka reflek menoleh pada sumber suara cempreng. Boneka pirang itu sekarang lari ke arah mereka dan otomatis akan membuat mereka dikejar.

"Bodoh kau dobe! Ayo lari!" Si boneka surai hitam merutuk kemudian mengajak gadis surai pink lari. Maka berakhir seperti ini, seorang gadis dan dua boneka lari-lari dikejar preman aneh yang kuat.

"Mereka itu sebenarnya apa? Dan kalian ini juga apa?" Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya ditengah pelarian. Dua preman semakin dekat saja. Beruntung kecepatan lari Sakura juga diatas rata-rata orang normal, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah tertangkap.

"Tidak ada waktu menjawab, kita harus lari atau kami akan mati jika tertangkap," ucap si boneka pirang.

"Haaaaa, mati?" Ucap si gadis terkejut.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, sih! Asal kau mau jadi partner kami berdua kau bisa menyelamatkan kami." Si pirang menjawab lagi. Dilihat dari cara merespon tampaknya boneka kuning lebih bersahabat.

"Kalian terus berbicara, partner! Maksudnya partner apa? Mau kerjasama? Ohh! Atau jangan-jangan kalian ini iblis yang sedang cari mangsa dengan membuat perjanjian manusia." Pikiran melenceng Sakura datang lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kami bukan iblis! Kami hanya butuh orang yang mau jadi partner untuk melindungi kami." Sakura menyeringai mendengar permohonan itu.

"Ohh, jadi kalian butuh perlindunganku? Tapi kenapa kalian justru tidak bersikap baik padaku?" Emerald itu masih sempat-sempatnya memberi _death glare_ pada boneka bermata warna hitam.

"Ck, kurasa kita harus cari yang lain. Gadis ini menyebalkan," Ucap sang boneka raven ketus.

"Oh! Terimakasih, kau juga menyebalkan tuan boneka. Shit! Gang buntu! Kita tidak bisa lari! "

Ditengah kepanikan karena jalan di depannya buntu, Sakura tidak melihat si boneka pirang melompat untuk meraih tangan kanan sang gadis.

Crash!

"Awww!" Darah merah mengalir dari telapak tangan Sakura yang dilukai menggunakan serpihan kaca.

"Kau!" Bentaknya marah pada si boneka pirang.

"Maaf, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan untuk bertahan hidup." Boneka pirang itu mengenggam darah milik Sakura yang mulai merembes ke dalam tangan yang terbuat dari kain. Hal itu juga dilakukan boneka satunya, mengambil darah Sakura yang ada di kaca.

" _Seal! Open!"_ Ucap dua boneka bersamaan.

Detik berikutnya muncul lingkaran berwarna ungu dengan pola rumit di sekitar tanah yang dipijak si gadis pink. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan hingga mata Sakura tidak dapat melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Dua preman yang mendekat tidak berani menyerang karena cahaya itu tampak berbahaya bagi mereka.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, seperti ada aliran lain dalam darahnya. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Masih dalam keterkejutnnya, dia kemudian melihat banyak pita-pita cahaya yang keluar dari boneka yang kemudian terbang menembus tubuhnya.

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat. Matanya membelalak ketika pita-pita cahaya di depan matanya makin banyak. Berapa banyak? Puluhan? Ratusan? Yang jelas tidak terhitung karena datang dan masuk ke tubuhnya secara terus menerus.

Deg!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba muncul rantai dari tubuh dua boneka. Masing-masing ujungnya runcing, rantai itu terbang dan tepat menusuk perut Sakura. Si gadis hanya bisa terbelalak ngeri tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, seolah tubuh ini bukan sepenuhnya miliknya lagi. Ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa.

Aneh, seharusnya ada rasa sakit yang muncul ketika dua rantai itu menusuk perut si gadis pink. Baju sifon warna biru itu sobek tapi tidak ada darah mengalir, tidak logisnya rantai itu justru menembus semakin dalam dan mencengkram kuat layaknya jangkar. Secara kasat mata, kini sang gadis terhubung dengan dua rantai dari milik masing-masing boneka.

"ARGHHHHH!" Seketika tubuh Sakura merosot duduk ketika rantai itu memberi efek panas sebelum menghilang.

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar menggengam celana jeans coklat tiga perempat yang dia pakai. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dua boneka itu pada tubuhnya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti? Hari ini terlalu aneh baginya. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk tentang hal tidak logis ini. Ada yang janggal dalam tubuhnya, entah apa itu tapi yang jelas sesuatu itu sangat besar dan menekan fisiknya sekarang.

"Hei, gadis pink! Mereka datang! Lakukan sesuatu!" Sakura mengacuhkan peringatan dari si boneka pirang, memangnya dia harus melakukan apa setelah ini? Dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba melemah, apa yang mereka harapkan darinya?

"Sial! Tampaknya fisik gadis ini tidak cukup kuat menerima dua sekaligus," umpat si boneka raven panik ketika sang partner barunya justru fisiknya melemah. Ini diluar dugaannya.

Benar saja, dua preman itu secara bersamaan mengarahkan tinjunya pada sang gadis.

"Sakura-chan!"

Seseorang menyambar tubuhnya cepat sebelum tersentuh tangan-tangan kekar milik para preman. Secepat angin tubuh Sakura dipindahkan menjauh oleh seorang gadis yang sangat familiar baginya. Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dibalas anggukan lemah oleh sang sahabat.

"Shino, Kiba, tolong jaga Sakura-chan aku akan hadapi mereka," perintah Hinata pada dua boneka miliknya. Entah mengapa hal itu tidak mengejutkan Sakura melihat sahabat barunya berbicara pada sang boneka. Pantas, si Hyuuga ini sikapnya sedikit aneh jika sudah memegang boneka, ternyata boneka itu hidup.

Dua boneka itu kemudian melompat dari pundak Hinata menuju Sakura yang disandarkan pada sebuah tiang listrik.

"Tenanglah, Hinata akan menyelesaikan ini." Selagaknya mulut Sakura akan bertanya namun suara lain justru muncul.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu. Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti." Boneka pirang dan berambut bebek kembali muncul. Bukan hanya Sakura tapi dua boneka lain juga tampak terkejut.

"Kalian?"

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu Hinata bisa bertarung lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia jago karate tapi jika melihat Hinata, sang gadis merasa kemampuannya tidak sebanding. Hinata bertarung dengan para preman dengan kekuatan aneh dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kemampuan Hinata juga bukan milik orang normal karena dia melihat Hinata bertarung dengan kekuatan tidak biasa.

Disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di kamarnya yang hangat bersama Hinata dengan empat boneka aneh yang bisa bicara. Setelah peristiwa tadi sang sahabatnya ini mengantarnya pulang dan berjanji memberi penjelasan tentang semua hal aneh yang menimpanya hari ini.

Sakura terduduk tenang, masih menunggu gadis indigo angkat bicara. Kiba dan Shino, dua bonekanya ikut duduk disamping si pemilik sementara dua boneka lain yang belum dia tahu namanya justru memilih duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Sakura, apa yang ada dipikaranmu? Tanyakanlah!" Pinta Hinata lembut.

"Jelaskan, padaku…...semuanya," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Sakura menyiapkan hati dan mental untuk menerima segala keanehan ini.

"Baiklah…ini semua bermula dari …."

.

.

.

Konoha, salah satu kota tertua yang menyimpan banyak sejarah masa lalu negara. Kota indah dengan segala keindahaan budaya baik dari segi arsitektur maupun masyarakatnya. Sebuah kota yang hampir seluruh masyarakatnya hidup turun temurun dari nenek moyang. Kota eksotis namun juga menyimpan rahasia besar yang harus dilindungi penduduknya dari dunia luar. Konoha, kota dimana tersegel cakra para leluhur yang melepas kekuatannya agar bisa hidup lebih damai.

Lima tahun lalu, semua tragedi dimulai saat kedatangan wali kota baru yang ternyata memiliki niat buruk yaitu menguasai seluruh negeri. Wali kota ini berusaha membuka segel dan berhasil mencuri sebagian kekuatan. Dia tidak sempat mengambil semuanya karena para tetua berhasil menggagalkan aksinya. Para tetua sadar, jika manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan sang wali kota, para tetua konoha mau tidak mau akhirnya memilih jalan menggunakan sisa cakra untuk dibagikan pada beberapa anak muda kota yang sukarela untuk bertarung melawan wali kota. Pertarungan terjadi dan berakhir dengan seri. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kalah maupun benar-benar menang. Wali kota berhasil jatuh pada titik terlemah tapi para pemuda ini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka juga tidak dapat hidup normal lagi. Mereka mendapat segel kutukan dari sang walikota sehingga tubuh mereka menjadi boneka. Wali kota hilang entah kemana dan para pemuda ini juga tidak bisa mendapatkan kehidupan mereka kembali.

Takdir baru mereka, menjadi sebuah boneka lemah yang mengurung kekuatan tanpa bisa digunakan. Harga yang harus dibayar untuk kedamaian sesaat karena walikota coba menyusun kembali kekuatan dengan cara lain.

Memanfaatkan hati jahat manusia, cakra gelap sang wali kota akan datang bila ada orang yang memiliki niatan jahat. Orang yang diberi cakra gelap akan jauh lebih kuat dibanding manusia lain. Waktu terus berjalan dan sang wali kota berhasil datang kembali melalui anak buahnya, para manusia berhati jahat. Tetua Konoha juga tidak tinggal diam, mereka akhirnya menemukan cara untuk melawan, dengan menciptakan segel pemindah, kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda yang dikutuk dapat dipinjamkan pada manusia lain dengan melakukan segel pemindah.

Jadilah para pemuda yang dikutuk itu harus berpatner dengan manusia lain, warga konoha asli tahu itu semua. Orang yang berpatner akan jadi lebih kuat dari manusia lain karena pinjaman kekuatan dari si boneka. Namun, konsekuensi lain menanti, jika sampai musuh dapat mengalahkan dan menghancurkan segel manusia yang berpatner, pilihannya cuma dua. Menyusul jadi boneka jika beruntung atau mati.

Dan dua tahun belakangan keadaan makin sulit bagi masyarakat asli untuk menutupi kasus ini dari pemerintah pusat. Korban dari kalangan pemuda makin banyak dan semakin banyak pula pendatang. Sekarang, hanya hitungan jari para pemuda yang mau berpatner dan itupun kebanyakan perempuan karena populasi pemuda laki-laki sedikit.

The guardian begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Manusia yang mau jadi partner para boneka untuk melindungi warga Konoha dan mencegah kebangkitan kembali sang wali kota jahat.

.

.

.

"Iya, Ibu! Sebentar lagi!" Sahutnya dari dalam kamar. Sialnya dia bangun kesiangan gara-gara semalaman hampir tidak bisa tidur karena otaknya penuh dengan berbagai guncangan batin. Sakura merapikan seragam sekolahnya sambil menghadap cermin, dia lalu menguncir tinggi rambut soft pinknya.

Dia, sekarang seorang guardian. Manusia yang berpatner dengan para pemuda yang dikutuk jadi boneka.

Sesaat emerald itu terpaku pada dua sosok yang terduduk di atas meja belajarnya. Yang satu tampak sibuk karena kesenangan memegang pensil sambil menggambar-gambar di kertas dan yang satu terdiam melihat arah jendela. Melamun, eh?

Tanpa ragu dia mengambil keduanya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan!" Pekik sang boneka pirang terkejut karena tiba-tiba diangkat sementara si raven diam saja.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Mulai sekarang kalian harus ada disampingku! Kemanapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun! Yah, apa boleh buat. Ini takdir baruku." Cerocosnya sambil mengulas senyum ceria. Beda sekali, tadi malam dia tidak mau bicara sedikitpun setelah Hinata pulang. Ini pertama kalinya sang gadis memanggil nama boneka-boneka miliknya setelah saling berkenalan.

"Ck, sudah menerima rupanya!" Sinis, Sakura akan mencatat dalam hati kalau boneka bernama Sasuke ini ketus dan dingin.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku partner kalian! Di otakku sekarang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Misalnya siapa nama wali kota jahat itu? Kenapa kalian memilihku? Dan aku ingin tahu kekuatan macam apa yang akan kalian pinjamkan padaku?" Rasa ingin tahunya tiba-tiba meninggi karena Hinata tadi malam hanya menjelaskan secara garis besarnya saja.

"Pasti akan kami cerita Sakura-chan tapi tidak sekarang. Kau mau sekolah atau tidak?" Naruto melompat dari genggaman Sakura kemudian masuk dalam tas sang gadis. Tampaknya Naruto sangat bahagia sekali Sakura mau menerimanya sebagai partner.

"Hah, biar kuberitahu. Cuma secuil kekuatan kami yang dapat kau gunakan. Kau bisa kuat jika kau menemukan kekuatanmu sendiri. Sebaiknya kau jangan pikirkan macam-macam dulu. Ibumu sudah memanggil, jangan buat curiga. Oh, ya..aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu," ucap Sasake dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau belum mengerjakan PR. Siap-siap saja kau dihukum," jawab Sasuke gamblang. Dia kemudian merosot dari genggaman Sakura untuk melompat masuk dalam tas menyusul Naruto.

Sakura masih terpaku shock. Astaga dia lupa membuat PR!

Bersambung

Terimakasih sudah membaca, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran. Cerita baru ini konsepnya satu chapter satu problem jadi perchapternya akan beda masalah. Dan yah…lebih condong friendshiep, humor dan adventure. Mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan semoga menghibur.

Next?

Mind to review?


	2. Terhubung

The Guardian

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Main Character : Team 7

Genre : Adventure & Friendship

Chapter 2

Terhubung

"Ini bisa membuatku gila!"

Sakura kembali menjatuhkan kepala ke meja belajar. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit tapi otak Sakura serasa akan meledak untuk belajar ulangan Kimia esok hari. Lembaran di depannya penuh coretan frustasi ditandai penuhnya gambar benang kusut sementara pipi mulus itu telah menempel pada meja. Gadis yang memakai piama warna kuning gading tampak begitu kacau.

"Ayolah, jangan putus asa. Caramu sudah benar hanya hitunganmu yang salah," ucap boneka bermata onix yang masih setia duduk di meja belajar si gadis pink. Dia mengambil pulpen milik Sakura kemudian menuliskan kembali hasil pengerjaan Sakura yang dicoret-coret bebas.

"Aku sudah muak Sasuke! Aku sama sekali tidak paham!" Pemilik kepala merah muda meraung marah.

Di sudut lain boneka pirang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat partner manusianya frustasi untuk ulangan kimia besok. Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak mereka menjadi partner. Anehnya mereka dapat dengan mudah akrab walau baru saling mengenal. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ubahnya trio sahabat ketika berbicara. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke sedang berusaha membujuk Sakura belajar dan sang gadis tengah merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau mau nilaimu lima lagi? Kau terlalu banyak bermain game dan jalan-jalan tidak jelas! Ibumu akan marah."

Keduanya berdebat lagi. Dari balik komik yang dibaca Naruto tersenyum, seutas benang yang membentuk mulutnya ikut melengkung mendapati perdebatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang hampir selalu terjadi jika Sakura akan ulangan. Dia lebih bahagia lagi karena ada kemajuan dalam kepribadian Sasuke. Sang sahabat bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul dan cenderung cuek tanpa mempedulikan orang lain. Mungkin karena hampir dua puluh empat jam bersama selalu membuat sikap Sasuke mencair.

Mulai dari sekolah, bermain, berlatih sampai tidur hampir dilakukan secara bersama.

Ya Tuhan!

Untungnya mereka bukan kaum adam mesum dan cabul hingga tidak sedikitpun terlintas pikiran aneh-aneh terhadap Sakura. Mereka tahu batas kesopanan, mereka bahkan reflek berteriak untuk pertama kalinya saat sang gadis merah muda akan ganti pakaian di depan mereka. Saat itu Sakura lupa jika boneka partnernya merupakan jelmaan dua orang pemuda. Hasilnya, wajah Sakura merah padam dan kedua boneka tidak bisa lebih menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka. Wujud boneka keduanya mungkin tidak bisa merona tapi dalam hati mereka sangat malu.

"Sudahlah _Teme,_ jangan memaksa Sakura. Mungkin dia sudah lelah," ucap Naruto untuk menengahi. Wajah Sakura sumpringah dibela boneka pirang, wajah cantiknya diubah supaya dibelas kasihani oleh tirani kecil di depannya.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Kita sudahi saja ya!" Rayunya tanpa malu menjatuhkan harga diri. Sakura bahkan menambahkan suffix _–kun_ untuk meminta belas kasih dari boneka yang jadi mentornya. Awalnya Sakura sangat terkejut ketika tahu salah satu boneka partnernya memiliki otak encer. Dia tidak menyangka semua subjek pelajaran dipahami sang boneka termasuk Bahasa Inggris yang dia sangat payah.

"Atau mungkin otaknya sebelas dua belas denganmu _dobe_!" Berotak encer tapi menyebalkan. Mulutnya juga sangat pedas.

"Hei!" Sakura dan Naruto memekik bersamaan tidak terima.

"Lihat! Menjawabpun bersama. Itu menunjukkan kadar kepintaran otak kalian sama."

" _Teme_ brengsek!" Naruto melompat dari tempat tidur Sakura. Boneka kecil itu melambung tinggi dan meluncurkan tendangan. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia menghindari tendangan dengan tangan boneka. Tampaknya mereka lupa jika tubuh keduanya adalah boneka. Akibatnya, tubuh keduanya terpental pelan satu sama lain ketika terjadi tabrakan di udara. Tidak menunggu keduanya jatuh, Sakura secara heroik menangkap kepala kuning dan hitam bersamaan dengan tangan kiri dan kanan.

NYUT!

NYUT!

Sakura meremas tubuh lembut dan empuk ditangan. Wajah cantik sang gadis berubah angker. Tadinya dia ingin memukul kepala mereka namun karena dia ingat tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto adalah boneka maka dia mengurungkan niat.

Rasanya percuma memukul. Berapa kalipun dijitaki mereka tidak akan merasa sakit.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan ada pertengkaran di kamar ini!"

"Kau juga bertengkar dengan Sasuke hampir setiap waktu!" Balas Naruto tidak terima. Dia sering melihat keduanya bertengkar dan tidak pernah protes, kenapa dirinya bertengkar sedikit saja sang gadis langsung protes.

Keributan beralih dari Naruto dengan Sasuke menjadi Sakura dengan Naruto. Sepuluh menit berikutnya mereka bertengkar dan menyebabkan kamar gadis Haruno berantakan. Benda-benda yang telah ditata rapi jadi berserakan saat Naruto melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari amukan Sakura sementara satu makhluk tersisa menatap mereka tidak percaya.

" _Sangat kekanakan sekali, mereka lebih mirip anak TK."_ Sasuke tidak mau ikut campur. Bertengkar dengan mereka tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Pertengkaran baru berhenti saat ketiganya merasakan cakra gelap disekitar lingkungan.

"Sakura!" Panggil Naruto cepat tapi sang gadis sudah tampak lebih siap. Sakura membuat segel tangan untuk mengubah penampilannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang pintar jika dia tidak terlalu malas. Terlepas dari faktor ketidakwajaran tentang kekuatan Guardian Sakura yang belum muncul, dia adalah pebelajar cepat. Terbukti dia mampu mempelajari bagaimana mengeluarkan cakra dalam waktu dua minggu. Seminggu berikutnya dia mulai belajar cara menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan mengubah penampilan dan dalam seminggu ini Sasuke dan Naruto mengajarkan cara meningkatkan kekuatan tubuh. Sedikit sulit bagi mereka mengajarkan pada Sakura karena mereka tidak bisa memberi contoh secara langsung dan sang gadis benar-benar harus belajar dari nol.

Sakura bagaikan bibit, bukannya tanaman siap berkembang.

"Aku sudah siap!" Kini sang gadis telah berganti wujud, tubuhnya terselubung dengan jubah hitam. Dibalik jubah dia mengenakan setelan baju merah tanpa lengan merah marun dengan celana pendek yang tertutup rok pendek merah muda. Wajahnya sudah tertutup dengan topeng putih porselen.

Konsekuensi lain sebagai Guardian adalah dia harus bisa menjaga identitas. Bukan berarti ada larangan tentang mengungkapkan identitas tapi mereka harus menghindari pemerintah pusat sebisa mungkin. Bukan mereka tidak percaya pada pemerintah, tapi mereka lebih khawatir akan lebih banyak jatuh korban.

Musuh mereka adalah makhluk yang disebut Dash, yaitu makhluk gelap yang menguasai manusia. Untuk melenyapkan Dash hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para Guardian karena hanya mereka yang bisa memasuki dimensi maya untuk memutus rantai Dash yang membelenggu manusia.

Gadis itu segera melompat melalui jendela untuk ke luar dari rumah diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia berlari melompat dari atap ke atap, berlari menggunakan cakra seperti ini masih jadi sesuatu hal baru bagi Sakura.

"Arah barat daya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, terimakasih." Kedua bonekanya berlari tanpa menumpang di bahu. Berbeda sekali dengan Kiba dan Shino yang selalu menempel pada Hinata keduanya mampu mengikuti kecepatan lari Sakura.

Seingat sang gadis dari penjelasan Hinata para ex-Guardian yang dikutuk tidak akan bisa mengakses kekuatan dan hanya sang partnerlah yang mampu mengakses. Lantas, bagaimana caranya Sasuke dan Naruto mampu berlari? Masih jadi misteri bagi Sakura.

Mereka sampai tepat waktu. Di sudut kota, tepatnya di sebuah bangunan tua yang sepi tampak seorang pemuda tengah menjadi sasaran preman yang dikuasai Dash. Pemuda itu terpojok dan jika tidak diselamatkan dia dapat kehilangan nyawa. Dash akan menghisap jiwa untuk bertambah kuat. Sakura tanpa pikir panjang melesat untuk menolong. Sasuke dan Naruto memilih bersembunyi karena dia tidak bisa muncul begitu saja di depan pemuda itu.

DUAGH!

Preman bertubuh besar berjaket hijau terlempar disusul tiga preman lain. Dari balik topeng, seringai kebanggan sang gadis muncul. Dia sangat kagum dengan kekuatan barunya, seolah dia bisa menghancurkan apapun. Berkat cakra dia memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata manusia lain.

"Pergi!" Desis Sakura pada orang dibelakangnya. Pemuda bersurai merah mengangguk dan segera menjauh tanpa bermaksud meninggalkan penolongnya.

Pukulan Sakura hanya memiliki efek sementara, manusia yang dikuasai Dash datang kembali dan segera melancarkan pukulan bersama namun sang gadis dapat menghindar. Dia membalas dengan melancarkan pukulan bertubi.

"Ck!"

Sampai saat ini dia baru mampu memanfaatkan cakra untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela dirinya. Sangat menjengkelkan! Kekuatan partnernya sebagai ex-Guardian dari Sasuke dan Naruto belum muncul.

Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk mengalahkan Dash tingkat terendah sekalipun. Dia sudah berusaha berlatih sebaik mungkin tapi itu belum cukup memuaskannya. Bila dibandingkan dengan Hinata dia bahkan masih sangat jauh. Entah apa yang salah, Sasuke dan Naruto bahkan bingung karena kekuatan mereka tidak terbangun juga. Tapi, malam ini Sakura ingin membuktikan bahwa dia akan mampu mengalahkan musuh pertamanya tanpa Hinata.

Sakura melompat mundur saat empat orang mengepungnya. Kakinya berpijak tepat di atas tembok pembatas dengan sempurna. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mencari cara melawan.

Di sisi lain sang pengamat beriris jade hanya bisa menatap kagum. Bagaimana anggunnya seseorang dibalik jubah itu bertarung di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia hanya bisa melihat surai merah muda penolongya melambai ditiup angin malam saat bergerak melancarkan pukulan. Dari pijakan di atas tembok, penolongnya melompat lagi untuk melancarkan tinju tepat ke wajah dan berhasil mendorong sang preman mundur hingga menghantam pagar tembok.

Iris jadenya dibuat terbelalak saat pagar tembok hancur dan pria bertubuh besar masih bisa bangkit berdiri. Seberapa kuat penolongnya? Seberapa kuat musuhnya itu? Dia yang berada di tingkat tertinggi dalam pelatihan karate tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka semua.

Partner Sasuke dan Naruto sama terkejutnya. Sang gadis juga tidak percaya, pukulan itu tidak berefek apapun.

"SIAL!"

Benar-benar frustasi pada diri sendiri. Sakura tidak ingin kalah kali ini. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah memilihnya. Tekadnya adalah mengalahkan sang wali kota, Danzo. Pria tua yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan.

" _Kikaichu no Jutsu!"_ Sebuah jurus yang diketahui Sakura sebagai kekuatan pinjaman dari boneka partner milik sang sahabat menggema di tengah udara malam.

Benar saja, sekumpulan serangga hitam dengan cepat meluncur kemudian menghantam lima preman sekaligus. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan lalu hadir di dekat Sakura.

"Hinata," bisik Sakura pelan. Kehadiran gadis cantik yang mengenakan jaket krem disampingnya justru membuat frustasi. Terlalu banyak ditolong semakin membuat dirinya lemah.

"Aku datang untuk membantu," ucapnya singkat. Dia lalu bergerak ke sisi lain Sakura untuk melawan dua preman yang dikuasai Dash. Memutar tubuhnya telapak tangan bercakra digunakan untuk memukul tepat di dada seorang preman.

"GYAAAHHHH!"

Jeritan seorang preman membelah keheningan malam.

" _Open the gate!"_ Sebuah gerbang warna perak muncul kemudian terbuka dengan cahaya silau yang menyebar dan menelan segala sesuatu di dekatnya. Sedetik kemudian suasana sekitar mereka telah berubah dan segala sesuatu tampak terhenti.

" _Sealing!"_ Lingkaran hijau kemudian muncul untuk mengurung preman. Posisi tubuhnya merendah untuk melakukan _Jyuuken._ Sebuah kemampuan asli milik Hinata dan terkenal sangat mematikan. Pukulan bertubi itu datang beruntun untuk menumbangkan musuh.

Hal berikutnya bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuh si preman. Dash segera ke luar. Hinata lalu memanggil serangga hitam untuk melenyapkan makhluk hitam bermata ungu. Bersinkronisasi dengan gerakan tangan yang mengepal, kumpulan serangga segera mengepung dan melenyapkan makhluk dengan menghisap.

Tubuh preman yang telah terbebas langsung jatuh lunglai dan dunia kembali seperti semula.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak ingin terlihat semakin lemah dihadapan Hinata.

Pemilik viridian dibalik topeng sebenarnya kecewa karena dia harus gagal lagi menyelesaikan tugas. Dia masih belum cukup kuat. Teringat pemuda yang dia tolong, Sakura segera mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok berambut merah tapi tidak kunjung menemukan. Dia yakin pemuda itu melihatnya.

"Hinata, kau lihat pemuda berambut merah disekitar sini?"

"Tenang, sudah dibereskan Hinata." Sosok Shino muncul bersama Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, syukurlah," ucap Sakura dibalik topeng. Membuat pingsan seseorang adalah pekerjaan sepele terlebih lagi untuk Hinata.

Hinata dikategorikan sebagai Guardian kelas atas dan menyembunyikan diri bukanlah hal sulit. Hinata mampu menghancurkan barang bukti seperti CCTV hanya dengan menggerakkan jari. Mampu bergerak sangat cepat tanpa terlihat. Kiba dan Shino benar-benar memberikan kemampuan sangat berguna.

Sakura harus lebih banyak berlatih. Memiliki dua partner adalah hal langka tapi tidak lantas membuatnya kuat layaknya Hinata. Mungkin memilih dirinya adalah kesalahan besar dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Semua urusan malam ini sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah," Jawab Sakura singkat. Pikirannya masih diselimuti berbagai hal yang menganggu.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ini! Ini! Dan ini!" Kedua tangan Sakura seketika penuh dengan majalah, CD, kaos dan berbagai souvenir tentang seorang penyanyi muda tampan. Senyumnya mengembang dan hatinya membuncah bahagia ketika benda-benda impiannya berada di tangan. Tidak hanya si partner Sasuke dan Naruto tapi ratusan gadis lain yang mengantri di depan ataupun di belakang Sakura menampilkan wajah sama. Bahagia tiada tara layaknya orang baru saja menang hadiah.

Naruto dan Sasuke tahu jika Sakura tetaplah gadis remaja normal yang punya idola tapi mereka tidak menyangka putri tunggal Haruno ternyata hobi juga berdesak-desakan tidak jelas seperti ini. Mengherankan lagi mereka mampu berdiri berjam-jam. Bayangkan pag-pagi sekali mereka sudah mengantri dan baru siang bisa pulang. Akhir pekan rasanya jadi sia-sia.

Sret!

"Ghaahhhhh!" Dari dalam tas punggung Sakura muncul boneka dengan kepala pirang disusul sosok boneka lain yang kemudian melompat ke bahu Sakura.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan muncul!" Teriak Sakura panik. Meskipun mereka sudah di jalan menuju rumah yang sepi tapi tetap saja dirinya khawatir ada yang melihat.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin kami mati kebosanan dalam tas sempit itu! Terimakasih." Awalnya Sakura risih ditumpangi seperti ini tapi lama-lama terbiasa seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Pasti aku akan dikira gadis aneh." Dia tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh orang awam.

"Hinata- _chan_ saja membawa tidak malu membawa Shino dan Kiba. Kenapa kau harus takut dikira aneh. Satu sekolahan sudah tau siapa kau dan Hinata _-chan_ sebenarnya." Sakura tertawa miris. Fakta yang sangat jahat baginya karena satu sekolahan tahu dan dia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dulu Sakura pendatang jadi semua warga sekolah tutup mulut.

Sekarang adalah hal lumrah melihat Shino, Kiba, Sasuke atau Naruto berkeliaran di gedung sekolah. Gilanya lagi, teman-teman sekelas mereka bahkan akrab dengan para ex- Guardian. Bahkan sang sensei, Hatake Kakashi tidak canggung dengan empat boneka.

"Tentu beda. Aku cuma gadis normal sebelumnya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuatan cakra. Ini tidak seperti membalik telapak tangan. Aku benar-benar mulai dari nol. Setidaknya hargai sedikit usahaku."

"Begitukah? Atau mungkin kau yang terlalu lemah." Balas Sasuke sinis.

"Hei! Kau tidak diposisiku. Siapapun orang awam juga akan mengalami hal sama tahu!" Kilah Sakura. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya lemah tapi dihina secara frontal sangat membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Aku juga pernah diposisimu. Sama persis, bedanya aku kuat dan kau lemah."

"Eh, sama persis?" Sakura terhenyak. Dia bahkan menghentikan langkah karena terkejut. Tampaknya Sasuke baru saja keceplosan tentang masa lalunya yang belum diketahui Sakura.

Diambilnya boneka berambut pirang dari tas untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke yang semula di bahu melompat turun. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya.

Suasana jadi hening ketika sang gadis cantik coba mengorek informasi. Tatapannya penuh selidik namun dua pemuda berwujud boneka langsung diam.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, **Sasuke**?" Sangat kentara Sakura menuntut respon dari boneka berambut seperti bebek. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak ada, lupakan! Bukan hal penting," balas Sasuke tidak kalah tajam.

Dua pasang mata beradu pandang.

"Lupakan katamu? Kalian sudah tahu semua tentang diriku dan sebaliknya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian. Apa itu yang dinamakan saling percaya. Aku jadi berpikir kenapa kekuatanku belum muncul. Mungkin karena kalian sendiri yang belum sepenuhnya yakin padaku." Kalimat itu sukses menohok batin Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apa perkataanku benar? Apa kalian pikir aku cukup bodoh tidak memikirkan hal itu selama ini. Aku menunggu kalian terbuka tapi kalian sama sekali tidak peka. Aku bahkan hanya tahu nama panggilan dari kalian tanpa tahu siapa kalian sesungguhnya saat manusia." Pada akhirnya kekesalan Sakura mencapai puncak dan meletus begitu saja. Kesabaran Sakura telah mencapai batas dan rasanya di waktu inilah dia bisa mengungkapkan segala perasaan.

Sasuke tidak mampu membalas dan Naruto hanya bisa memandang nanar sang gadis sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menimpali.

"Sakura, sungguh kami tidak bermaksud. Tapi-,"

"Tapi apa Naruto? Aku juga ingin membantu. Kalian menganggapku seperti alat yang tidak harus tahu digunakan untuk apa dan jujur aku bosan dengan sikap tertutup kalian." Sakura membantah sebelum Naruto mampu menjelaskan alasannya.

Suka tidak suka Sakura adalah partner keduanya dan sang gadis muak melihat dua pemuda idiot sok kuat di depannya menanggung penderitaan sendiri. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke dan Naruto menyadari atau tidak, tapi yang jelas tunggal Haruno dapat merasakan perasaan tersebunyi keduanya. Segala emosi yang tidak pernah terucap seperti mampu dibaca Sakura layaknya buku terbuka. Dibalik sikap tegar dan ceria Sakura dapat mengetahui berbagai kerapuhan di dalamnya. Sedih, rindu, terluka, takut, optimisme, harapan bercampur menjadi satu. Dan itu semua mereka pendam sendiri.

Dasar laki-laki dengan harga diri setinggi langit!

Apakah semua laki-laki seperti itu? Terlalu egois untuk berbagi perasaan.

"Temui aku jika kalian sudah percaya padaku. Aku tidak mau hanya jadi alat," ucap Sakura sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua boneka dalam keadaan tertegun. Sebuah kode keras bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk meletakkan sepenuhnya kepercayaan mereka pada Sakura Haruno.

.

.

Langit malam begitu cerah ditaburi bintang menjadi pemandangan indah di Konoha. Sebuah keberuntungan nyata di zaman modern karena dengan polusi cahaya dimana-mana masih dapat menatap kubah langit nan indah. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan memang mengagumkan.

Sejenak tangan seorang pemuda terangkat ke atas. Dari sudut pandangnya bintang tampak begitu dekat namun begitu tangan meraih hanya kekosongan yang di dapat. Iris onixnya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika hembusan angin malam menerbangkan poninya.

Dia suka sensasi ini. Angin malam yang membelai kulit pucatnya terasa menenangkan. Di bawah naungan bintang sejenak dia bisa melepaskan beban.

"Sudah kuduga Itachi- _kun_ disini?"

Pemuda bernama Itachi langsung beranjak dari bangku taman tempatnya berbaring.

"Ibu!?" Panggilnya setengah terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka sang ibu menyusulnya ke tempat ini. Sejenak dia menatap wajah cantik sang ibu dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia pasti membuat Mikoto panik dengan menghilang dari acara pertemuan.

"Itachi- _kun,_ kau membuat semua orang panik karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari kediaman Namikaze." Raut wajah nyonya Uchiha terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan si sulung.

"Maaf. Aku hanya jalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar," jawab Itachi jujur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Malam sudah larut dan besok kita harus kembali ke Tokyo." Mikoto mengaitkan tangan pada bahu Itachi untuk mengajak sang putra pulang. Sang ibu tidak ingin sang putra sulung terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

"Bagaimana ibu tahu aku disini?" Itachi baru sadar ketika memasuki mobil.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Insting seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Lagipula kemana lagi kau akan pergi selain ke taman itu."

Itachi merenung. Taman kota Konoha benar-benar penuh memori menyenangkan untuk dirinya dan sang adik. Setiap mengunjungi Konoha, bersama sang adik dan anak keluarga Namikaze mereka selalu datang ke taman untuk bermain. Kini hari-hari itu tinggal kenangan.

Sudah hampir dua tahun adiknya menghilang tanpa ada kabar. Keberadaannya lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Tidak hanya sang adik tapi beberapa anak lain dari Konoha termasuk tunggal Namikaze ikut menghilang. Penyelidikan besar-besaran telah dilakukan pemerintah namun hingga sekarang tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada kemajuan berarti tentang keberadaan para anak remaja yang hilang.

"Ibu," panggilnya lirih.

"Iya, Itachi- _kun_."

"Percayakah ibu jika Sasuke masih hidup?" Pandangan sang Ibu semakin melembut menatap penuh pilu sang buah hati. Mikoto sendiri sebagai ibu tentu sedih dengan keadaan tapi dia harus tetap menjaga asa untuk anaknya.

"Tidak hanya ibu, tapi semua orang tua yang anaknya hilang pasti mengharapkan anaknya masih hidup, Itachi-kun. Percayalah, pasti suatu saat nanti kita menemukan titik terang." Ucapan dari Mikoto Uchiha memiliki efek menenangkan pada Itachi. Entah mengapa pikiran kalut itu sejenak menghilang karena kata-kata sang ibu.

"Aku berjanji Ibu, aku akan terus berusaha mencari Sasuke," ucap Itachi penuh tekad.

Bersambung

Sepertinya lama nggak update fanfic satu ini. Satu tahun kayaknya. Thank to Guest, Harunatsu Asuka, Nurulita as Lita-san, berry uchiha, uzuna akira, habibieanhaknewcoral bccpartii, Uzumaki senju, Fiiyy, No name, akira kurama, hikaru41, Reader69, andisiswandi1994, Puterateluan, akasaka ryuunosuke, ara dipa, Seri Hayasaka.

 **Q: Kapan Rise-up?**

A: Tanyanya salah kamar T.T tapi tetap saya jawab. untuk yang bertanya kapan up-date rise-up dua-duanya OTW.

 **Q: Siapa saja guardian?**

A: Pasti yang lain adalah, tapi kebanyakan yang chara perempuan. Fic ini kebanyakan yang akan bertempur caracter perempuan.

 **Q: Siapa wali kota?**

A: Sudah terjawab.

Maaf sekali ficnya banyak typo saya memang cenderung kurang teliti. Silahkan nanti diberi masukan lagi jika ada typo dsb. Kalau ada yang merasa mirip cerita lain, mungkin idenya terlalu pasaran. (gigit jari).

 **Q: Bisakah para boneka jadi manusia lagi?**

A : Sayangnya masih pengen saya simpen kemana-mana dulu **#dilempar sandal**. Saya mau kasih kesempatan Sakura dulu bawa cowok unyu-unyu nan ganteng itu kemana-mana.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, review, fav dan follow. Silahkan berikan masukan dan saran. Terimakasih ^_^


End file.
